<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fate of Three by ohpleaselarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090242">The Fate of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry'>ohpleaselarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Crying, Denial, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Knight!Mark, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Soulmates, Top!Mark, bottom!ethan, omega!ethan, prince AU, prince!ethan, prompt, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ethan, a sheltered omega, is shocked to find out his parents have forced his hand in marriage to a wealthy but vile prince from an allied kingdom.</p><p>Sir Mark Fischbach, an alpha knight, is hired to protect the prince with his life from suspected assassination attempts.</p><p>Neither of them expect to fall in love so quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fate of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This fic was a prompt given to me by Bunny on my crankiplier fic generator project! I posted it as it’s own fic due to its length, so yall enjoy! Thank you Bunny for the prompt this was SO fun to write I never thought I’d love writing a royal au as much as I did! </p><p>If anyone has a fic they’d like to see written, pls head over to crankiplier fix generator for instructions on how to send me a prompt! 💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The neckline of his dress shirt is too itchy, but Ethan refrains from reaching to scratch it, hands clasped obediently behind his back as he waits, standing perfectly still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can hear his father, the king, murmuring quietly with his right-hand. He doesn’t dare turn to listen, but it seems like it could be serious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large wooden doors finally creak, their royal guards pulling the heavy things open. Two men enter, followed by their own guards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The king stands to greet them, closely followed by the queen, Ethan’s mother. Ethan and Andrew stay behind, only watching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a bit of talking, the royals turn and return back to the throne and approach Ethan where he stands off to the side in his place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is an omega, so I presume the two of you should get on quite nicely.” The queen says, smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A stranger steps forward, bowing. Ethan returns the gesture, confused but not questioning anything. He finds it weird that he is introduced before his brother, the heir to the throne. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your highness.” The younger of the two strangers says. He must be 35 or so, and Ethan thinks he may recognise him from his father’s travel photos. He’s a nasty looking guy for a prince, but not in appearance, simply in his eyes. The way his lip curls into a smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wedding will be held in late January, when the snow begins to melt.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his mother’s words, Ethan abruptly realises why these strangers are here. He’s being married off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just simply don’t want to! I don’t even know him!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is why he’s staying here until the wedding. You will spend time with him at least once a day and get to know him.” Mother says. His parents stand in his room where he’d stormed off to as soon as the meeting was over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even get to choose or anything? I’m just forced to marry some random guy that might not even be nice?!” Ethan’s eyes prickle, but he refuses to cry in front of them. He hates being weak, but being angry always leads to tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Son, you’re being selfish. Do you have any idea how much this marriage will strengthen our political standing? This prince comes from our strongest allies. You don’t have to love him, but please just try? For us?” Father frowns, eyes pleading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan feels a sort of numbness go over his body. He lowers his head, eyes on his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” He murmurs. His father pats his shoulder and his mother kisses his head before they leave his room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment they’re gone, Ethan turns and lies down on his bed, pulling a large pillow to his face and hugging it as the tears start to fall. It’s one thing being used, but it’s another thing to be used by his own parents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later, it’s nearly bath time when three taps come from his door and it opens. Ethan smiles, watching Andrew close the door quietly and then dive onto the bed next to him where Ethan sits trying to read for his studies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to sneak anymore. I’m sure father won’t mind us staying up late when we’re both adults.” Ethan says with a laugh. Andrew doesn’t laugh, he sits his head on his elbow and gives him a pitying look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry they’re forcing your hand.” He says. Ethan shrugs, shutting the book he wasn’t really reading anyway and frowning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wasn’t expecting it, I guess. You got to meet Eliza naturally. Fall in love without being forced to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well..she comes from our wealthy neighbours across the sea. I met her at a social party, remember? If she had been a peasant girl, I doubt our parents would have reacted the same.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan never thought of it that way. It feels so wrong in his head to be resentful. He’s always seen his parents as kind, respectful, fair. Never killing in cold blood. Always making decisions to benefit both sides. From what he’s seen, anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you’re king can you change the rule? So I may leave this stranger and find someone on my own?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrew laughs, but it’s dry. Almost sad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our parents are in fine health, buddy. I won’t be king for quite some time. I’m afraid you might have to learn to love this stranger.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan fiddles his thumbs, a weird flipping happening in his stomach that he can’t explain. A nervousness, perhaps? Sadness? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts. He stands and opens it to find Tyler, their head guard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to impose, your highnesses. The king and his royal advisor have gotten wind of potential assassination attempts. You have both been assigned a personal guard to protect you at all times. They will always be with you, but don’t pay any mind to them.” Tyler stands aside and two more men enter the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrew stands to greet them. Ethan follows, clumsily. It’s annoying, but when meeting new people, especially when he can clearly smell that they’re alphas, he can’t help his shyness and his natural submission. It’s not the first time that he’s jealous of his alpha brother, and his beta parents. Presenting as an omega has affected him in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two knights bow for the royals. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Andrew, you’ve been assigned Sir Ben Carnes. Prince Ethan, you’ve been assigned Sir Mark Fischbach. These men have sworn to protect you with their lives, so please do not attempt to be alone from them.” Tyler gives them a stern but knowing look, before leaving the room. When he and Andrew sneak off to practice sword fighting or to take their horses exploring, it’s almost always Tyler who’s waiting up for them when they return, shaking his head shamefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well alright, then. I should head back to my quarters. So where you from?” Andrew, such a natural, strikes up a conversation with his knight as they leave the room, followed by Tyler. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan chews on his lip nervously once he’s alone with his knight. He doesn’t even need to look at the guy to know he’s a alpha. He can smell it on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s my time to bathe. Do you have to..um..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will stand outside the door, your highness.” At the sound of his deep ass voice, Ethan’s eyes flicker up without his permission. The man is incredibly handsome, with dark hair and matching stubble. Ethan suddenly gets a feeling he’s never felt before looking into the man’s eyes. A weird fluttering in his stomach. As they look at each other, the knight’s stern look grows soft, his tense shoulders relaxing. His scent, growing stronger as the seconds pass. What is happening?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind my imposing, your highness, are you on suppressants?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan suddenly realises what’s happening. He’s leaked the smallest bit of slick in his pants. He hasn’t experienced the feeling since he presented at 18. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh my god, I’m sorry. Of course I am on suppressants. I don’t know what..” Ethan’s a blubbering mess, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He hasn’t met many alpha strangers since he presented. A few of the staff, sure. His apparent fiancé. Now, this Mark Fischbach. What’s so different about him that his body is reacting to? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfectly natural. I’m on suppressants as well to prevent my ruts, and I have great self control, but if you’d prefer a beta knight, I can—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I-I mean, it’s fine. Just..I’m gonna go take my bath now.” Ethan swivels on his heel and rushes quickly to the toilet. Once he starts the bath, he strips his clothes away and reaches behind himself hesitantly, touching the slick with his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say he’s a virgin would be an understatement. He’s never touched himself, or kissed someone, or even had a full heat. For the first time, he wonders what it would feel like to press his fingers inside. Or..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t stop the thought. He only just met Mark, but with the man standing outside of the door, he can still smell him. He wonders what it would feel like for <em>Mark</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> to touch him instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of wondering further into his own thoughts, Ethan pulls his fingers away and slips down into the warm water and scrubs his dirty daydreams away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s rather strange. Mark is there when he wakes, standing at his bedroom door. He follows him to breakfast, then to sword practice, then his studies. He doesn’t strike up conversation, or get in the way. He’s merely there in case something happens, he’s like a shadow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan thought he would hate it, but it’s almost comforting, to know he’s safe. Protected. Maybe it’s just the omega in him, though, instinctively wanting to feel coddled. He isn’t sure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After his studies are up, his teacher leaves the room and Ethan cautiously starts for the balcony door. It’s something he does every day. Sneaking up to the attic instead of studying like he’s supposed to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re outside on the balcony, Ethan turns to Mark and narrows his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you tell my father if I sneak off? Cause if so, I may need to replace you. I only do about half of the things I’m supposed to every day.” Ethan confesses. Mark raises an eyebrow, smile playing at his lips but not emerging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I won’t tell, I only request that I accompany you.” Mark replies, then his eyes flit around their surroundings, probably trying to find the escape route. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan grins and promptly climbs over the railing, then grabs onto the rope that’s around the corner, only visible from this position. He climbs to the roof, then peeks over to see Mark following along, eyebrows pinched together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You afraid of heights?” Ethan asks when the man climbs onto the roof next to him. His eyes are wide, looking out at the land surrounding the castle. The view is astonishing, but Ethan’s seen it everyday. To Mark, it’s a new sight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but it must be a 15 metre fall from here and this roof could get slippery when it snows. A bad way to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan shrugs and crawls across the roof to the large circular window, popping it open and climbing inside. Mark follows, shutting the window behind him to block the cold air out. The royal notices that Mark immediately surveys a room when they enter it, even if they’ve been in before. Ethan doesn’t know if he’s looking for danger or maybe an exit, but he likes it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes off his coat and boots, left in just his comfortable pants and sweater. He plops down on the floor and pulls a dusty box onto the carpet. Mark stands at the window, still on guard even up here where they’re alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only my parents and brother know about this place. I come here everyday and I’ve never been interrupted. You can relax.” Ethan pats the floor next to him invitingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark surprisingly doesn’t argue. He steps around the random things stored up here and undoes his sword belt, setting it on the floor and sitting next to it, unable to sit properly with the sword on him </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan takes the old camera from the box, setting it carefully in Mark’s arms, then he pulls the photo album out and turns the pages until he finds the one he’s looking for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aha! I knew I’d seen him. He was only a teenager then, but this prince I have to marry visited once before.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His father is King Odin. Very powerful man.” Mark says, looking over the old photo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan’s dad in the photo stands shaking hands with this King Odin, while Andrew and Ethan’s now fiancé, teenagers then, stand behind their fathers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Prince, Peter, have you met him?” Ethan asks hopefully. Mark shakes his head no, now looking down at the camera. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I haven’t met either, actually. I only know from the books.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan sighs, closing the album and setting it back in the box, looking around the room. He’s looked through everything, old photos, ancestors belongings, clothes, everything. Nowadays he just sits up here to be alone. Not have to keep his back straight or his nose held high. He can be whatever he wants up here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t work anymore. Something inside is broken but my mother says I have no need for learning how cameras work.” Ethan says, watching Mark turn the camera in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knight smiles sheepishly when he’s caught and gingerly replaces the camera in the box. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies, your highness. I’ve never held one is all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing the box away, Ethan scoots closer to the Knight, crossing his legs to mirror him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can just call me Ethan when we’re alone. I would prefer it, actually.” He says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark nods, hands held calmly on his knees. He’s still sat with his back straight, on guard despite it being just them, or maybe he just has great posture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Ethan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So..have you been here long? In Ardon?” Ethan asks, mentioning their kingdom. He’s never seen Mark before, so he’s sure he wasn’t a part of his father’s guard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sort of. I was born just outside of the kingdom in a cottage. I went to the forest and the town market often growing up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your family like?” Ethan asks. His mother would probably chastise him for being nosy, but Mark will be with him all day every day. He’d rather know him personally if that’s the case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother is a nurse in the doctor in town. My brother is a member of your guard, which is probably why I got this position, really.” Mark answers, not looking bothered by his questions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your father?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He fell ill when I was 18.” Mark doesn’t look sad. The corner of his mouth lifts into a small smile, like he’s remembering his father’s good times rather than his end. It’s nice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nosy.” Ethan murmurs, remembering now why his mother always told him not to. He never knows what he should and shouldn’t ask. It’s better to just keep quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not nosy. I appreciate that you’d like to know me. It would help you get used to this.” He gestures between them. Ethan smiles. He’s never really had an actual friend. There were kids his age growing up, sure, but they were only ever around every few months during their social parties. In addition, Ethan isn’t allowed to just roam the town, and he’s schooled here, so he’s never had a chance to just meet people. The closest thing he’s had to a friend is maybe Tyler, or the woman who bakes their bread, Kathryn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It affects him, now. He’s grown up learning how to speak to other royals. How to speak proper and how to give a speech if needed. He never learned how to have a real conversation with someone. He feels awkward, and Mark must notice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you? What’s growing up as a prince like?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as grand as it would seem. It’s very strict..rigid. Traditions forced on us that should’ve been dropped decades ago. I don’t get to go anywhere. Even when I sneak out it’s just to the forest. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It’s lavish, of course. I’m never cold and I’m never hungry.” He’s rather sheltered, but he gets wind of the problems in the world sometimes when listening into his fathers meetings or from the occasional letter he gets to read. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">World hunger, diseases with no medicine to cure, people being murdered for no good reason. If he can be thankful for anything it’s his protection in these walls. He never has to see these things first hand, only on paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve never been to town?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No..I’ve seen photos.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark frowns at this information, eyes looking at the things around the room like he’s trying to decide on something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a shame. Sure, it’s dirty and half of the people are beggars, but the seaside is beautiful, and the fruit in the market is the best I’ve tasted.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We get ours imported.” Ethan sighs, leaning back on his hands with a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bells outside distract them both. It’s midday, time to meet with Peter. Ethan doesn’t move, hoping Mark will forget. He doesn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knight stands, replacing his belt around his waist, then reaching a hand down to help him up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time for your meet...” he trails off the moment their hands touch. Ethan, still on the floor, can only gasp as he feels himself slick in his pants immediately, white spots flashing in his eyesight as if he’s dizzy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark, instead of pulling him up, goes the opposite direction, crouching down and pressing him onto the floor, nose to his neck, inhaling deeply. He smells like flowers, for some reason. Ethan’s skin tingles everywhere they’re touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as quickly as he appeared, he’s gone, standing up and tearing himself away, backing up until his back hits the wall next to the large window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan sits up, having a hard time breathing normally, heart racing in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, your highness. I don’t know what—I’m sorry.” Mark suddenly takes a knee, bowing, clearly thinking Ethan will be pissed off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal stands up shakily, stepping up to the man. His scent is strong, wafting off of him in waves that make Ethan’s thoughts jumble and his want to submit far too engrained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my fault. My body keeps doing that, I don’t know why.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark stands back up. He’s breathing out of his mouth so he doesn’t smell him and his eyes are wild, dark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should request to be replaced with a beta.” The man says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan experimentally reaches out, hand lying flat on Mark’s chest. He can feel the man’s heart pounding underneath. He leaks in his pants, but he’s too far in to be embarrassed now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, dont do that. We’re alone up here, you know.” The royal murmurs, looking up at the man under his eyelashes. He isn’t even so sure what he’s implying. He just feels an incredibly strong urge to just get closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark breathes heavily through his teeth, trying his hardest to resist, eyebrows furrowed together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that, I don’t have the most self control right now.” Mark takes Ethan’s wrist in his hand like he’s going to push it away, but the more contact he gives the more Ethan’s scent grows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he swiftly turns, pressing Ethan against the wall instead, nose to his neck again, inhaling primally. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan dips his head back so the alpha has more room, hands fisted in the man’s shirt. He’s never felt these feelings before, and it takes him a comically long time to realise he’s feeling arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan has read up on how his medication and anatomy works. With his suppressants, he cannot get pregnant, or go into heat. Additionally, it’s hard to get aroused, especially enough to slick or orgasm. It would have to take something strong to cause him to slick, which is why it’s confusing why the smallest touch from Mark sends his body haywire. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you need to up your suppressant dosage.” Mark murmurs into his neck, then pulls away just far enough that their eyes can meet. His eyes are dilated, his hands tight on Ethan’s hips, his scent incredibly strong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want..something.” Ethan doesn’t know what he wants. He bares his neck submissively, instinctively. He can’t help it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We c-can’t, Ethan, fuck. Don’t ask me for anything, this can’t happen.” He pulls away completely, distancing them. Ethan tries to catch his breath, pants wet as hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence falls between them. The air is stagnant with something he can’t explain. Mark takes a few deep breaths and clenches and unclenches his fists. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t even know each other. I’ll be replaced and you’ll forget about me while you meet with your fiancé.” Mark says, then he turns to the window to leave, hand on the latch as he waits for Ethan to exit first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal crosses his arms and makes no movement to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t leave. I’ve never felt so..so..” he can’t conjure up a word for the feeling he has. It hasn’t even been a full day of knowing each other and Ethan feels like he’ll fall apart if the man leaves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, it’s time for your meeting.” Mark says, decidedly not looking at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan stays put like a petulant child, not moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come.” Mark says impatiently. His stern façade fades as the seconds pass, jaw clenching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not until you say you’ll stay. I know you don’t want to leave.” Ethan says, raising an eyebrow sassily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan, </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>come</em>.” Mark, purposefully or not, uses his alpha voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan can’t go against his own instincts. His head lowers submissively and he’s to the window before he can tell himself he won’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, your highness. If you don’t show to your meeting you will get in trouble and we still have to clean you up.” Mark opens the latch and the cold air filters in. Ethan doesn’t argue anymore, shivering as he lowers down the rope back to the library balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk in silence to the toilets. Ethan cleans his slick up, washing himself so Peter won’t smell too much, then they continue on their walk to the meeting hall. The royal feels like he might cry a bit, but he doesn’t want to in front of the man, so he just keeps his eyes on the floor and follows along. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they stop at the doors, Mark turns to him, eyes scanning the long hallways to make sure nobody’s spying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really want me to stay? I’ve only been here a day and you’re already having to up your suppressants and you’re late to a meeting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why I want you to stay.” Ethan says, voice soft despite the anger he feels.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I’ll stay, as long as you promise not to make anymore advances. Whatever that was in the attic, it needs to stay there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I promise.” Ethan tries to stop his pleased smile, but he can’t help it. The knight rolls his eyes but he’s having a hard time keeping back his own smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the heavy door so the royal can enter, then he stays outside, standing guard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan’s mood lowers with each step he takes to the table. Maybe he won’t be so bad? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re late.” Prince Peter says, looking bored and maybe angry. Ethan sits across from him wearily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. I was studying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My education?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. Where I’m from omegas are simply given classes in motherhood and how to prepare a meal.” Peter scoffs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s worse than Ethan feared. He knows how omegas are treated in most places. If his father wasn’t such a kind man, Ethan is sure he would’ve been castrated and used for childbirth when he presented, as is the case in most kingdoms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not how it works around here. I am taught the same as my brother. If he falls I will rule this kingdom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” Peter laughs, an ugly sound. Ethan hates that his eyes prickle. He just wants to be pissed off for once without crying and seeming weak. Especially in this particular situation. He stands up, chair scooting across the floor loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you. I will never marry you as long as I live!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit down!” Peter’s alpha voice is a stark difference to Mark’s. In this case, he sits back down in fear, and his tears well up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wishes once again he wasn’t an omega. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will be married in a little over a month, and when my father dies you will move with me to my kingdom and bare my children. Then, you will see just how worthless the shit you’ve learned really is.” Peter stands and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan stays sitting as his tears finally fall. For the first time in his life, he wishes he were dead. He would take the unknown beyond over this fate any day. He doesn’t even bother with going to his parents. Since he has already said he doesn’t want to do it, they will not believe him on this. They would have to see who Peter is first hand to help him, and Ethan knows the man would never act like that in front of his parents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, your highness?” It’s Mark, but Ethan is too devastated to really hear him. He stands and walks sluggishly back to his quarters. He can hear the knight’s sword clanking behind him as they walk, but he doesn’t talk to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is time for lunch, Ethan.” Mark says once they arrive at his door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal turns and pats at Mark’s chest, not looking in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt anyone will, but if anyone comes asking tell them I’m not feeling well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan doesn’t reply, turning and closing his door. He toes off his shoes but doesn’t bother with his coat, crawling under his duvet as his tears fall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sleeps for a long time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand shakes at his shoulder, startling him awake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nooo..” Ethan whines, pulling weakly at the duvet that’s fallen down a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been sleeping for far too long, Ethan. It’s time for breakfast, c’mon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan rolls over and wipes at his eyes, looking up at Mark who looks like he’s fighting a smile. As he remembers why he went to sleep in the first place, Ethan’s own smile fades. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened yesterday? If you don’t mind me asking, your highness.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter’s an asshat is all.” Ethan sighs, tossing the duvet away and sitting up. Mark is sweet, offering a hand as he stands out of bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His life has changed in such a short amount of time that it’s kind of giving him whiplash. Last week, he’d never imagined himself being forced into an omegas worst nightmare with some stranger, all while crushing on his own personal guard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After washing up and changing clothes, Ethan doesn’t bother to dress up. He wears slip on shoes and his biggest sweater, following Mark to the dining hall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother nearly has an aneurysm when she sees him, eyes wide as saucers. He flops down into the seat, ignoring Peter’s entire presence where the man sits next to him. He wishes Mark would come stand inside instead of out. Without his scent in the room, Ethan feels more vulnerable. Weak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eats in absolute silence, not engaging in the small talk around the table. He knows it’s extremely rude to leave before everyone is finished, which is why he does exactly that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan Nestor!” His mother gasps, affronted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan just leaves the hall, not giving a single shit. He doesn’t have to look to know Mark follows him to the library. The man seems like he wants to ask him what’s going on, but he doesn’t. He just follows protectively as Ethan fingers through the health section of their library. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aha.” He whispers, pulling out the book he’s looking for. He doesn’t bother going to a table, standing there in the aisle as he flips through until he finds the chapter he’s looking for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">’..though, omega suppressants can be useless in one instance. Rarely, an omega may meet their soulmate. Many believe it’s a myth, but meeting a soulmate will cause many symptoms to rise that the suppressants work to suppress. This includes shortness of breath, impulsive actions, slick, arousal, ejaculation, heats, pregnan—‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan slams the book closed and looks over to Mark, who’s just watching innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay?” The man asks. Ethan exhales and slides down the wall of books until he hits the floor, unable to answer now that he’s received this life changing information. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well shit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stand inside instead.” Ethan murmurs when they reach the meeting hall doors. Mark stops with a hand on the handle, eyebrows furrowing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m supposed to protect from anyone coming in from—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Ethan takes the man’s free hand and places it on his holstered sword’s handle. Mark still looks confused, but he nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heading inside, Mark stands guard next to the doorway as Ethan steps up to the table and sits. Peter looks incredibly bored, hardly even looking at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I talked to my father. We think having a child earlier will be better in the long run, in case we die at a younger age—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I’m not sleeping with you. Ever.” Ethan scoffs. Peter doesn’t seem to be the type to let someone breathe before they drop a bomb like that. The man just rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it’s not your choice anyway. He talked to your doctor and you will stop being given suppressants tomorrow. We could start now, if you’d like.” He wiggles his eyebrows disgustingly and unbuttons his top button as if it’s cute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan couldn’t be more uncomfortable if he tried. Having met King Odin, he doesn’t know how the hell Peter turned out to be so absolutely vile. The king seems to be rather alright, but then again he hasn’t seen the man behind closed doors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Disgusting. Your morals are fucking nonexistent. I’d rather die than carry your child!” Ethan goes to stand, but Peter reaches out quick like a snake strike, hand taking his wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Die if you’d like but wait until you give me a few children first. My family’s name will not cease because you’re too selfish to see the bigger picture.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let go, you’re hurting me.” Ethan spits in the man’s face, and the prince leans back, dropping his wrist to wipe the saliva from his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Submit, omega!” Peter’s alpha voice takes all of Ethan’s emotions in one fellow swoop. The boy sags down in his chair, head bowing submissively. He could cry if he felt anything at all. Instead, he goes blank. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter stands, rounding the table and touching him from behind. Hands starting at his shoulders and grazing down his chest towards the hem of his pants. Ethan closes his eyes and prepares for what is about to happen, brain shutting down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Ethan, your father has requested to see you immediately.” Mark’s voice breaks through the void. Peter sighs in discontent and his hands fall away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Saved by daddy. It’s alright, we will actually try tomorrow.” Peter laughs and leaves the room, slamming the door disrespectfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they’re alone, Mark’s at his side, taking a knee next to his chair, hands checking him as if he’s looking for injuries. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t hurt you. I won’t let him hurt you.” Mark promises, eyes glossy. Ethan dazedly looks over at him and reaches out sloppily. Mark doesn’t hesitate, pulling him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within seconds, his fears dissipate. It’s like he’s surrounded by a security blanket. A really warm one at that. He’s only known him for two days, but the knight is like the sun poking through the clouds on a stormy day. As they hug, Ethan believes him. Believes he won’t be harmed. He won’t have to carry Peter’s devil spawn. He won’t have to marry him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they pull away, the unrealistic feeling fades quickly. Mark reaches up and wipes his tears away. His touch is like an electric current. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to get away. Take me for a ride?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his top coat button is fastened, Mark reaches down and lifts Ethan by his waist rather easily, setting him onto the back of the horse like he weighs nothing. Then, he swings his leg over the animal and takes the reigns. Ethan could hold onto the straps on the back of the saddle, but he holds onto Mark instead, rather liking the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trot.” Mark commands the horse, who obeys, trotting away from the stables and down the path Ethan’s been on hundreds of times, usually when he and Andrew would sneak off to play in the wood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s rather cold, now, the snow crunching under the horses hooves as they ride to their destination. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a terribly long journey. Upon arrival, Mark hops off and helps him down, then hitches the horse to the pole Andrew placed down years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We usually don’t come in winter cause it gets rather slippery.” Ethan says, stepping off of the path through the trees. He could walk through with his eyes closed. Despite the inches of snow, he knows exactly where he’s stepping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah.” Mark whispers once they clear through the trees. The creek is still frozen, as it’s not warm enough to melt yet. The overhanging trees hang over like a large icy chandelier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. It’s just as pretty in the summer. Grass gets really soft and the trees bloom flowers. Birds everywhere and fish in the water.” Ethan steps over to the bench and swipes off the snow, sitting down and patting the space next to him for Mark to sit. The man does, eyes still fixated on the scenery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s beautiful,” Mark murmurs, matching his quiet tone, “I wish that camera worked.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to see it one last time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know yet, but I know I’m not getting anywhere near a bed with that vile prince.” Ethan turns to face Mark, nose pinched as he frowns. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Knight turns as well, hand over the back of the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t allow you to be harmed, and that includes by your own hand.” Mark looks almost pissed off at even the idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m not going to off myself. Run away, maybe. Slip poison in his tea?” Ethan sighs, gauging Mark’s reaction. The man just looks worried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where would you go?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would need a disguise, so I could slip passed the guards all over town. After that..well I could go anywhere. I have the means to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark looks hesitant. He shakes his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve sworn to protect you with my life, Ethan, I can’t let you run off on your own.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping you’d say that. I don’t have to be alone.” The boy says, cheeks pinking. He reaches out and plays with a button on Mark’s coat. The man laughs nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This..this isn’t sniffing you out in the attic, Ethan. This is like, life long shit you’re talking about. You’re asking me to run away with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, why do you think I’m so nervous?” Ethan asks, chewing on his lip. Mark watches the movement and scoots closer to him on the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just surprised, I guess. I don’t have..money. All of my pay goes to my family, I don’t have anything to offer—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that. I don’t want you for money or protection. I just want..you.” Ethan has to look away from Mark’s piercing stare after his confession, stomach fluttering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan, you’ve haven’t even known me for a week..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t feel the same?” Ethan asks without meeting his eyes. He had thought of it a few times. The chance of Mark not wanting him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, of course I do. It scares me to hell, to be perfectly honest. I just..our families are here. People who love us. Just think about it a bit longer?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter is expecting me to sleep with him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark frowns, baring his teeth in disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t let it happen. Just avoid the entire wing, really. He shouldn’t come to your quarters or anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cold breeze flows over them. Ethan shivers, pulling his knees to his chest. Mark leans ever closer, hand somehow warm when it touches his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should head back before you catch a cold, your highness.” Mark says with a smile, lifting Ethan’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. It’s rather romantic. Ethan giggles with a blush, scooting forward the rest of the way so they’re right up against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather freeze here than to return, Sir Fischbach.” Ethan responds, hand reaching up to touch the man’s cheek. He’s so warm it’s almost concerning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t kiss me unless you plan to do so forever.” Mark murmurs, pulling him in with a hand on his waist. Ethan’s eyes slipped closed and he does just that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s like small explosions in his brain. He’s never kissed anyone before, but he doesn’t expect it gets better than this. His cold bones are warmed immediately. His hand reaches into Mark’s soft hair, feeling the strands between his fingers. Mark kisses him like he’ll never get a chance to again, hands pulling him impossibly closer. They feel connected in a way that’s unexplainable. Like the stars aligning. Like it’s meant to be. Like they’ve known each other forever, finally finding their other half. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like soulmates. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan pulls away, gasping for breath, feeling far too much all at once. Mark makes a desperate noise deep in his throat, hands fisted in the royal’s coat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-the book I read yesterday. It said suppressants can be rendered useless if the omega meets his..his soulmate.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark grins, tucking a stray strand of Ethan’s hair behind his ear, eyes warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may have been around town once before, but I’ve never fallen for someone this hard after a mere two days, let alone kiss them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan smiles, not daring to take his hands off the man now that they’re touching all over. It’s almost too much, his heart pounding with want. For everything and anything Mark would be willing to give. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shivers, and this time Mark stands, keeping their hands clasped as they walk back up to the horse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The animal is bristling, hooves tapping nervously and huffing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark releases Ethan’s hand and pats the horse, immediately looking around for the cause of her nervousness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, girl. We’re okay.” Mark calms the horse. Ethan then sees it. A man in the trees. Two men. Three. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark.” He says, stepping up behind the horse as well. The knight follows his eyes to the men who casually approach them. It would be fine usually, people come along the forest path all the time. It would be fine, if they weren’t watching them so weirdly, with masks covering their faces, hands on their swords. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good day, gentlemen, we were just leaving.” Mark says, still petting the horse to calm her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Ethan, your father caused us a lot of pain, you know. A lot of suffering.” One of them calls, stopping a metre or two away, completely ignoring Mark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me how and I will fix it for you as soon as possible.” Ethan replies, stepping up next to Mark rather than behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our sons were killed over a stolen bag of apples, do you have a son we can kill?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m afraid not. I’m very sorry, but I assure you my father is a kind man. He would never—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You poor sheltered boy. A son for a son. It’s only fair.” The man interrupts. Before he can blink, Ethan’s being shoved backwards, tripping over his feet and falling into the snow. He watches with wide eyes as Mark skilfully fights the men. He gasps in surprise as blood spews over the white blanket of snow below them, stomach turning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Mark holsters his bloody sword and steps back up to Ethan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look, love. Hey, eyes on me.” He says, lifting Ethan from the snow and up onto the horse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan closes his eyes, but still can’t unsee the gashes on the one man’s throat. The other two’s heads completely off of their bodies. He might be sick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyah!” Mark exclaims to the horse, and they high tail it back to the castle. Ethan keeps his eyes closed, holding onto his knight for dear life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though the man had sworn to protect him with his life, to fight off any danger, Ethan never thought he would have to see it. Never thought Mark was as skilled as he’s proven to be. Ethan, growing up taking sword lessons, would have trouble duelling just one of those opponents. He has a weird fleeting thought to ask Mark who taught him, as Ethan’s teacher is doing him quite an injustice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’ve arrived to the stables, Mark hops off and pulls him down as well, settling him onto his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, your highness?” The man asks, mindful of the stablehand taking the horse to her slot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think so. Just..cold.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark nods and leads him back inside. They walk silently to Ethan’s quarters, and Mark enters with him, locking the hatch behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting Ethan on the edge of the bed, Mark takes a knee and unbuckles the royal’s boots, undressing him into casual wear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I wish you didn’t have to see that.” Mark stays down on his knee once he’s finished, taking Ethan’s hand comfortingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just..can’t imagine my father killing three people over a bag of apples. He’s..he’s kind. Fair. Forgiveness is something he’s taught all of us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark’s jaw clenches and he closes his eyes, taking a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get some rest. Tomorrow..I need to take you somewhere.” Mark stands, moving to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you stay? Just tonight?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knight hesitates, but then he takes his own shoes off, taking his belt holding his sword and placing it upright directly next to the bed for easy access. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he climbs in, Ethan cuddles up to him, shivering the rest of the chilliness from his body as he’s warmed. Mark presses a kiss to his forehead, hand grazing over his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan’s never felt so at home in his own home before. He falls asleep content for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this really necessary?” Ethan asks when Mark places a scarf over his head along with tinted spectacles on his nose. They’re already using an unmarked carriage and horses so nobody recognises them as royal belongings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a rather recognisable figure around here, I’m afraid. Only a precaution.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do our people really want me dead that much?” Ethan asks sadly. Mark gives him a hand up into the carriage, then settles into the other seat, taking the reigns in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not you personally, no.” Mark says. He’s being very vague and it’s rather weird. Ethan watches the scenery with wide interested eyes as they ride into town. He’s never been in all of his 23 years. He’s gone overseas in a boat a few times growing up for social parties in other kingdoms. He sees visitorsthrough the windows arriving from town all the time. To actually go there, it will be a first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they arrive, it’s plainly obvious why. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not just the muddy roads, or the sad run down buildings, or the smell of smoke from what seems to be mining on the east side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the people. A large amount of them sit lining the streets, begging for food, money, anything. A lot of them even have children, small shivering bundles of rags with clear medical needs. The people who aren’t suffering are selling foods for far to expensive of a price along the market. A child reaches for a fresh roll, only to be slapped harshly with a spatula from the vendor. Just a metre down, a man sits frozen against the wall of a building, unmoving. Frozen to death. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a long view. The town is rather small. Once they’ve passed it, they just keep going, following the road into the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand. My family has so much money, why is the town suffering this much?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Greed. The rich are made to be richer, the poor can only hope to shine a shoe for enough money to buy a meal before they all just die of starvation or fighting. To be able to afford a house you must have enough money for it, not to mention food costs more than a regular man makes in a week in the mining caves.” Mark spits out his words, like it’s something he’s seen personally. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan takes off his glasses and starts to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those dead men’s sons were hanged for stealing food they should be able to afford in the first place.” He says, unable to stop his emotions. More than anything, he’s annoyed at himself for not knowing. For believing his father is a saint who can do no wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault, Ethan. You’ve been sheltered just so you don’t know about this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but I have money. When we go back, I can give it to them. Help someone eat.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The horses slow, and Ethan realises they’ve arrived at a small cottage surrounded by the trees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to meet someone first.” He says, stepping down from the carriage and leading him to the door. Ethan’s stomach bubbles nervously. He takes Mark’s wrist, stopping him before he can step inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if she doesn’t like me?” He asks, looking down at his clothing. He isn’t in his nicest wear, as he had to dress down to not being any attention to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense.” Mark says, smiling fondly. He steps inside and Ethan follows close behind, looking nervously around the cottage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s very small. He can see the entire place from the entrance. The small sitting room, the wooden table in the middle of the house, the room with multiple beds in the corner, and the kitchen just to the left. Despite its size, it’s rather cozy. Homey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A short woman holding a wooden spoon gasps in surprise and rushes over, throwing her arms around Mark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! A wonderful surprise!” She pulls back from the hug and pinches at Mark’s side, “you not being fed over there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am, mother,” Mark laughs, “I brought someone for you to meet, actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She only just seems to notice Ethan, too excited about her son’s visit. Her eyes go comically wide and she falls into a clumsy curtsy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! My apologies, your highness!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan bows respectfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s rather alright, ma’am. I’m sorry to drop in so unexpectedly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I would’ve cleaned up a bit had I known my son would bring back the Prince of Ardon.” She nudges Mark in the side and the knight just sheepishly smiles. Ethan relaxes more by the second. They’re just alike, and Ethan can see where Mark got his great looks from. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you two hungry?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the best meal Ethan’s ever had (he’d never tasted Korean style food) and an amazing homemade pie, he sits with Mark’s mother looking at a foot table the man had made when he was in his late teens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was rather good with his hands, still is. I was surprised he didn’t grow to be a housewright. Nope, he wanted to do as his big brother did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan giggles, looking to Mark to see the man is red in the cheeks but he’s smiling, already looking back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know. He’s been at the castle for three days and hasn’t once offered to introduce Thomas to me.” Ethan sighs. The woman shakes her head at her son, displeased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright, enough shame. We should return before nightfall.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all stand, and Ethan is surprised when the woman pulls him into a hug, the clumsy etiquette from earlier seeming to be forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks at you like you’re the sun, please don’t let him go.” She whispers while they hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling away, Ethan smiles shyly, eyes meeting Mark’s as the man is then given his own hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re outside and back in the carriage, Ethan clasps their hands together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did she say to you?” The man asks wearily, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. I love her.” He sighs as they start the ride back towards home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The content is short lived. Soon, they reach town again. As they pass through, Ethan reaches towards his belt for his coin bag, but Mark stops him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a futile attempt, my love.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” Ethan asks with a frown. Giving money to the poor hardly seems pointless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will be torn apart. I’ve seen it. One coin given and you’ll have hundreds on you, taking whatever they can. It’s sad, but it’s like vultures. You’ll be trampled to death.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they ride, and Ethan watches the town disappear behind them, heart aching for the people who have to sleep outside tonight while he snuggles up in his warm bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wakes up to a loud bang just outside his door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting up, Ethan blinks in the darkness, stumbling out of bed. He can hear a struggle happening just outside. Opening his door, he finds Peter on the floor, Mark on top of him, sword held to the prince’s throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Ethan asks, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came to get the lay I was supposed to be given today and this </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>dick</em> just fuckin’ attacked me.” Peter slurs, clearly incapacitated, probably drunk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go back to your room, Peter, he won’t let you touch me.” Ethan touches two fingers to Mark’s shoulder and the knight stands, retaking his position next to the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter stands sloppily once he’s released, pointing a finger at the omega with a grimace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucked. Fucking..little bitch. Learn your place.” He stumbles away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Return to bed, your highness. Nobody will enter your chambers anytime soon.” Mark says. His eyes are droopy, himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to join me?” Ethan asks leaning against the doorway, puckering his bottom lip in a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you take joy in teasing me?” Mark asks, but he’s clearly weak, fist loosening on the handle of his now holstered sword. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan just grins and backs up into the room, leaving the door open, and crawls back into bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within the minute, he hears the door shut and lock, before the bed dips next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark snuggles up to his back, spooning him, nose inhaling in his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can smell you easier without your suppressants. Stronger. Hard to resist. It’s probably driving every alpha around here mad.” The man murmurs, hand drifting under Ethan’s shirt, up his bare chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Ethan turns in his arms, and pulls him in for a kiss. The feeling is just as strong as the first time. Only this time, there’s no cold snow around them to pull them apart. Mark rolls over on top of him, the kiss escalating quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark pulls away, lips immediately pressing to his neck, trailing kisses everywhere. Ethan makes a desperate noise, already wet in his pants. He knows Mark can smell it, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tempt me, fuck. I don’t think you’re ready.” The Knight murmurs when Ethan starts to tug at his own pants, wanting them off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-just, anything. Touch me, I just want..” Ethan doesn’t know what he wants. He’s never done this stuff before, and he doesn’t know if Mark is even aware of that fact. In the moment, the last thing he wants to do is tell him when there’s a chance it could cause the elder to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Mark asks, hand placing on the waistband of Ethan’s pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes..please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark exhales shakily at that and tucks his fingers into Ethan’s pants and pulling them away, releasing him to the room. Ethan’s face heats up, never having been vulnerable like this with someone before. Especially not when he feels so much with the man. Almost too much, really. He feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to have to change your linens.” Mark says, then his warm finger presses up to his arse, feeling the slick there. Ethan chews on his lip nervously. What if it hurts? What if he just doesn’t like it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, his finger slips inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan had read about an omega being overly sensitive compared to others, but he never really understood what that meant until now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark almost immediately slips two more fingers in. Ethan stretches naturally, body instinctively preparing for a knot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan can’t form a proper thought. It’s just wave after wave of pleasure as Mark’s fingers move around inside of him. He can feel something building up inside of himself. He clutches onto the pillow under his head, gasping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark makes this grumbly noise deep in his throat and watches where his fingers move with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I feel like, like I’m gonna..” Ethan isn’t sure. He feels like he’s going to explode. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark hums with a smile and leans over him, pressing a kiss to his jaw just as he curls his fingers and presses something in him that causes him to burst immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the high has ridden down, and the white spots clear from his vision, Ethan realises he just had his first orgasm. When he’d presented, he probably would’ve then if he wasn’t immediately on the strongest suppressants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah.” He murmurs. Mark is cleaning him up with some sort of cloth, then he pulls off the flat sheet, left with just the last layer underneath, but he’s dry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful.” The knight says, lying back down and combing his hair back from his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan giggles, turning and pressing his nose to the man’s chin, eyes closed in content. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never felt so..so much before,” He doesn’t have the word for it, “I feel like I’ve known you all my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know exactly what you mean.” Mark replies, hand tracing circles over the dip in the boy’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fall silent, basking in each other. The moon casts shadows through the east window over them, painting them in a soft glow. To fall in love in just a few days..it’s a frightening feeling, but immensely exciting at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan can’t focus on anything anymore. He daydreams about running away with his knight during his studies, during meals, and when they’re alone together, it’s like the rest of the world disappears. No more servants, no more Peter, no more family secrets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to take all of the money and family jewels I can fit on the wagon..give it to the poor before we leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds risky.” Mark comments, standing guard at the end of the aisle while Ethan pretends to search for a book. He finds comfort in the library, where nobody really bothers him, thinking he’s studying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They smell nice, anyway. The soft brown pages inked with endless knowledge. He will miss this place. He will miss a lot of things. His brother. His parents despite their problems. His bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be worth it. I wish I could expose them, but I don’t want this to cause pain for Andrew.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you ever consider that Prince Andrew might be aware of it? He is the heir, after all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark’s words cause his stomach to turn. He can’t even imagine Andrew knowing of the people starving and dying outside and not doing anything to fix it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wouldn’t.” Ethan murmurs, sliding a book back it it’s spot. Though it feels so wrong in his head, the thought doesn’t leave him for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey buddy.” Andrew says when Ethan steps into his chambers. Mark takes a stand next to Ben, Andrew’s Knight. Ethan doesn’t close the door. He stands just a few steps into the room, hands wringing in front of himself nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you know of..of Ardon? The town itself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrew places his quill down onto his desk and circles in his stool to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you mean? Like, what shops are there?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean..are you aware that our people are starving and freezing as we speak, while the food and housing prices skyrocket to further disable every poor family?” Ethan doesn’t let his voice shake. His hands curl into fists. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrew stands, hands held out in front of him like he’s calming a horse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan..have you been sneaking out passed the boundaries?” He asks, voice disappointed. It’s enough of an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you be so cruel? How could you know of this and not fight father to fix it?!” Ethan bursts, eyes prickling with angry tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like that, father has a plan. There’s just..not enough jobs for everyone—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bullshit! I’ve seen it out there. We sit up here in our silk bedsheets and eat our nasty caviar while the people we’re supposed to protect are dying! Disgusting. I refuse to support a king who will sit idle while his kingdom suffers.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan, you don’t understand!” Andrew protests, but doesn’t follow the boy when he storms out of the room, nearly sprinting back to his own quarters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark follows him into his room, locking the door behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan opens his drawers, looking down at his clothes. He plans to pack a case and leave immediately, but he can’t see through his own tears. He falls to his knees in front of the open dresser, covering his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark crouches down with him, arms circling him and scooping him up into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan presses his nose into the man’s neck and cries, clutching his shirt for dear life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-the lies. I don’t want to be here one more second!” Ethan sobs. Mark shushes him gently, hand petting the hair at the back of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will leave within a fortnight. Just let me arrange a boat, then we can go wherever we please, but it will take time.Just hold on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cries until there’s no more tears left in him, then they share a kiss, sat together on his floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark..take me to bed.” Ethan pleads, the pads of his fingers gently scratching at the man’s scalp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” The knight replies. He stands, holding Ethan in his arms. The bed is just a few steps away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he’s lied down, Ethan maintains eye contact and undresses completely, then blushes as he’s stared at. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” The royal asks impatiently. Mark grins and shucks off his own clothes, then crawls onto him, lips finding each other once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they make love for the first time, something blooms in both of them, unexplainable by any simple English word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t on suppressants.” Mark says when they get too heated up, thrusts slowing to a stop. Ethan tugs at the duvet below them and whines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that. You could get pregnant.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Ethan says, eyes meeting his. Mark exhales shakily, hand clutching the headboard above them, he hooks a hand under Ethan’s knee and resumes the movement of his hips. His knot grows by the second, ready to hook within the minute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fucking—please!” Ethan begs in a near slur, baring his neck desperately. They both know what he’s asking for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark presses forward and kisses there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too early. S’too early.” He says, convincing himself more than his partner, who writhes under him in pleasure, toes curling as he comes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Mark’s knot finally hooks inside of the boy and he releases, the alpha in him erases his rational thought processes. His teeth sink into the boy’s neck primally, marking him. Bonding them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s like a puzzle piece falling into place. It’s like seeing the grass on the other side, in fact greener. It’s suddenly like oxygen isn’t the only thing keeping them breathing, it’s each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their hearts beat as one. Mated for life. Their eyes meet, and their fingers tangle together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them feel the sweat beading on their foreheads. Neither of them care that they’re stuck knotted together for at least 5-10 minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” The Knight murmurs, the words seeming too simple for how he feels. Three words he always thought were so important, feel like a measly hello compared to the feeling of their bond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” Ethan responds, a grin spread over his face, his eyes twinkling with happiness, his sadness from earlier long forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stay there for a long time, lost in their own bubble, and neither male notices time passing them, only focused on each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The honeymoon-like feeling is short lived. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, they finally get up and bathe, planning to actually leave his chambers and be productive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only, the calm before the storm is finally imminent. Standing in the toilets, they both look into the mirror at the large bonding mark on Ethan’s neck. Prominent. Certainly noticeable by anyone with vision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, my love.” Mark bends his neck, pressing a kiss to the boy’s bare shoulder. They both know what this means. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps they will accept us because we’re already bonded. They know separating us will only kill us.” Ethan says, but it feels like false hope. His smile, not faked enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we should prepare. Pack your things, as we might just be leaving tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they do. They pack clothes, money, and those family jewels Ethan had swiped from their trophy room before, along with many bags of money. Then, wearing a scarf, they sneak the things into a horse clad wagon for their probable escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, they share a long kiss there in the stables. Pulling the scarf from his neck, Ethan’s anxiety spikes up, but Mark’s hand in his is calming as they make their way towards the dining hall, where everyone should be enjoying breakfast as they speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark holds the large door open for him and Ethan steps inside. Andrew sees him first and does a double take. The bite will be fresh, red, extremely noticeable. His shocked expression leads the rest of the family and Peter to look up as well, then look to Peter in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan chews on his lip and reaches a hand behind himself, feeling Mark take it and step up next to him. He doesn’t have to say a word. The realisation falls over his families faces by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father stands first, chair scraping over the floor loudly in the room. His face is nearly red in anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guard, arrest this man! You dare to corrupt my son?!” The king explodes, pointing a finger at the knight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan steps back until he is held in front of the man and a wall, putting himself between him and the guard who steps up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! We are bonded, can’t you see?! I love him, father!” He exclaims. The king steps closer, gritting his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do not raise your voice at me, young man—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m twenty-three years old! I do not fear you anymore. I will never fear a man who lies to his family and lets his people suffer in poverty.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ethan, this man has told you lies. I would never—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen it myself. I rode into town. I’ve seen the people starving and freezing. The children being hung because they are stealing food to survive. You’re a murderer. We are leaving this kingdom. You will never see me again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan watches his father’s expression change from anger to something he can’t quite put a word to. Like a shark, dead and cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a motion of his fathers fingers, Ethan is torn away from his mate and held back painfully by his arms while Mark is grabbed by three other guards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put him in the dungeon. He will be hung tomorrow. Bring the boy to his chambers and prepare a ship. He will return with Peter to fulfil his duties like he is supposed to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! You can’t separate us! We are bonded, we will both die! Mother, do something, I love him!” The Prince looks over to the dining table. His mother just watches, eyes wide. His brother sits with his eyes on his lap. Peter, the sadistic fuck, grins as he watches the commotion. Nobody helps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t hurt him, please! Mark!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be scared, Ethan, we’ll be okay.” Mark calls calmly, not struggling as he is taken away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Ethan is drug to his room, the darkness inside of him only grows as does the distance between him and his mate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to find a way out. There has to be a way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment the sun has set, Ethan slides out of his bed. A guard stands inside, and one on the outside. The guard inside has his eyes closed, back of his head against the wall like he could fall asleep standing if he wanted to. The royal is agile, light on his toes. He always has been, probably due to how much he and Andrew used to sneak around as children. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches onto his dresser and takes hold of a wire, normally used for making wire necklaces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t find it morally difficult to wrap the wire around the guard’s neck, choking the man unconscious silently and efficiently. He takes the man’s belt that holds his sword, wrapping it around his own waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he steps up to his window, opening it quietly. Thankfully, there’s no wind tonight, but the snow is far from beginning to melt. It will be slippery. Dangerous. Potentially fatal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan wraps a scarf over his head for discretion and covers his mouth to help with the cold. He climbs out of the window into the small ledge underneath, only the width of his shoe. With one last glance into the room he grew up in, he begins his escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shuffling across the outside of the building, Ethan doesn’t dare to look down. He knows how high up he is, and doesn’t dare let himself feel uneasy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he reaches the edge, he lifts up into the ledge above, pulling himself up and over the railing. Now that he’s on the roof, he rushes across to the other end of the building then climbs over. He slides down the freezing sloped roof, then climbs over a few balconies, falling a metre down to the first floor roof on the west end of the castle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, a long drop that could easily break his ankles with a wrong landing, and he’s on the ground. He sneaks through the shadows and finds the small door hatch that he and Andrew would use as kids to get inside and out when all the doors were locked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a tight fit, but bearable. Usually, he’d be claustrophobic. Now, the adrenaline doesn’t allow him to think about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he’s back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks calmly down the stairs. It’s the back way. Nobody should interfere unless they were working in the kitchen. This late at night, it’s doubtful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the castle was build all those decades ago, his ancestors weren’t aware of sea levels or anything like that, so they only have use of two of the five underground stories. The dungeons sit in the lowest, under storage. Below the dungeons, staircases and sewage, nothing else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Ethan, you must remain—“ the guard’s protests are cut short by a simple swing of his sword. To only place one guard in the dungeons, it’s almost too easy. He had been expecting too many to fight, almost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking the keys from the guard, Ethan steps through the hallway, ignoring all of the cages, wet and disgusting, many with blood stains. They don’t use them often, so Ethan thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark sits in the last cage, shackled to heavy weights attached to the floor. His eye is swollen and purple, the front of his shirt soaked with blood that trails down from his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here. Oh my god, what have they done?” Ethan’s hands shake as he unlocks the cage. Mark groans in pain, chains clinking as he reaches for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My love, I’m sorry.” He says, a tear falling from his healthy eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan unlocks the man’s restraints, then pulls him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be sorry. I asked you to mate me. I only wish we’d just left immediately. My father would never understand. Come, we don’t have much time before they realise I’m gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m weak, I can’t fight.” Mark stands unsteadily, spitting out blood onto the concrete below them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to fight. It’s a clear shot to the stables. Our wagon is waiting.” Ethan takes the man’s hand, wanting to cry at the red ring around his wrists from struggling against his holds. To cage a man who is to be hanged is one thing, but to beat him while he’s down? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal doesn’t have time to be pissed off yet. They rush back to the tunnel. Mark barely fits, having to army crawl through, wincing in pain the whole way. Once outside, they stick to the walls, shadowed in the night, and sneak to the stables. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely there’s guards.” Mark says, shivering. He’s only in rags and he’s barefoot in the snow. Ethan removes his scarf, wrapping it around his mate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Highly likely. Let’s go.” The boy murmurs, then brandishes his sword. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s two guards. One stands at the stable doors, the other inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan has Mark stay back while he steps up to the guard. Outside, he cannot be so quiet due to the snow under he feet, so the guard notices him pretty much right away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Ethan—“ Ethan swings without warning, slicing the man’s throat. The guard falls, making strangled noises as he goes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit.” Mark murmurs, coming up behind him. Blood spreads through the snow under the man as he stills forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no reason in begging. They will send a signal and we will be caught.” Ethan explains, then he swings open the stable doors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guard inside turns in surprise. His hand reaches for his sword, but he stops for some reason, eyes behind the royal, surely on the alpha behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan steps forward to attack, but Mark stops him, hand on his wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thomas.” He says, his uninjured eye widened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark? What..” the guard, obviously Mark’s brother, trails off, eyebrows furrowed. He glances down, at Ethan’s bond mark, then at their clasped hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother wrote me but I almost didn’t believe it. You’re the alpha who assaulted the prince?” He eventually says. Ethan looks to his mate, letting him do the talking. He’d almost forgotten Mark’s brother was a royal guard. They were supposed to be introduced but it was forgotten between all of the crazy events. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like that, the king is lying. He’s..he’s my soulmate.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thomas runs a hand down his face, looking over at the readied wagon understandably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where will you go? I will be put in the dungeons if they find out I let you go. You have to knock me unconscious.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anywhere but here, really. Just..tell mother I love her? I never anticipated we would leave so soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ethan steps over to the wagon, reaching into the storage compartment. He pulls out a ruby necklace, worn by his ancestors or something, then he steps up to Thomas and slides the necklace into his boot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A kilometre west of the lake past the royal forest, there is a man called Bob who will buy this from you no questions asked. It should sell for quite a fortune, set you and your mother up nicely.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, your highness.” Thomas bows respectfully, then he sends a smile to his brother, who nods back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They knock him out with the hard end of a riding helmet, then they scramble into the wagon and set off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Riding away, Ethan looks back at the castle disappearing behind him. His home. The place he felt safest for his entire life, now the one place he would rather burn to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Riding through town, Ethan slices open the canvas bags of the riches and hangs them off the back of the wagon so they fall into the cobblestone street below them as they ride. Homeless flock from all directions to scavenge, eyes wide on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost poetic. Countless coins, gems, gold nuggets, and family heirlooms bouncing and flying all over the streets as if they have no value. The sight brings a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Buy the whole damn market! Make the prices fair! Stick together and bring my father to the ground!” Ethan calls. The homeless cheer. The bags are empty, and the town slowly leaves his view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning back around to face forward, Ethan reaches under their seats into the other compartment and pulls out a large coat and boots, which he helps Mark into. It’s quite cold, the snow crunching under the horses hooves as they make their way towards the port on the other side of the kingdom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, they ride together, away from their problems. No plan, no sure way of knowing how they’ll leave, and no idea what world waits for them beyond this island. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, they’re together. They can figure it out. Despite the exhaustion and devastation of everything that’s happened, they feel nothing but pure happiness and content, impatient to see what adventure lies ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All three of them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know what you thought in the comments below :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>